fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 8
'Klassenfahrt' Endlich ist es so weit gewesen, endlich war der tag gekommen an dem wir zur Klassenfahrt fuhren, Davis, T.K., Kari und ich waren richtig aufgeregt weil wir das erste mal in Italien waren. „Also habt ihr jetzt alles“ fragte ich Davis, T.K. und Kari „Ja haben wir warum fragst du“ „ich will einfach die Woche Genießen und mir auch nicht unnötig sorgen machen ich bin zwar dabei aber das ist meine freie Woche“ wir redetet auf dem weg zum Bahnhof die ganze zeit darüber was wir alles machen wolle unterwegs trafen wir noch Stela und Vivi dabei viel mir auf das Davis und T.K. jedes mal rot im Gesicht wurden und kein Wort raus brachten wenn die beiden in der nähe sind. „Hmm“ „Was überlegst du Christopfer“ fragt mich Kari mit breiten grinsen als ob sie wusste was ich vor habe da ich zu Davis, T.K. und den beiden Mädchen schaute „ich glaube wir haben zwei verliebte Leute oder etwa nicht T.K.,Davis?“ „Was meinst du damit wir sind doch nicht Verliebt“ sagte Davis leicht nervös „ach rede doch nicht Davis ich bin immer hin ein Mädchen und auch ich sehen so was sehr schnell“ sagte Kari und musste kichern „Da hat sie recht Davis und ich glaube ihr werdet auch gleich mit ihnen zusammen sein“ Davis und T.K. schrien mir zwar noch hinter her ich solle das sein lassen aber ich tat es trotzdem ich zu den beiden Mädchen und tippte ihnen auf die schultern, sie drehten sich um und sagten „Oh Christopfer was gibt es den wie geht es kari, seit ihr noch zusammen sind Davis und T,K, auch hier“ fragten mich Stela und Vivi „Ganz ruhig Mädchen ihr braucht mich nicht so mit fragen löchern, so also 1 Kari geht es gut 2 wir sind auch noch zusammen 3 ja Davis und T.k. sind auch hier und ich glaube ihr habt wohl jetzt auch zwei Verehrer nämlich Davis und T.k. und so wie ihr schon gefragt habt seit ihr wohl auch an ihnen interessiert oder?“ „Ja du hast uns erwischt sie sind aber auch Süß“ sagten die beiden „Hmm dann war es ja gut das Eis zu brechen kommt doch rüber und fragt sie oder redet mit ihnen“ beide nickten und kamen mit mir mit „So da wären wir kommst du kari lassen wir mal die Vier alleine“ Kari und ich gingen weiter zum Bus und ließen unsere Koffer in den Bus Laden und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze und nach ca. 10 min kamen auch schon Davis und Vivi arm in arm und dahinter kamen dann auch T.K. und Stela arm in arm und setzten sich jeweils vor und hinter uns hin und Küssten sich zärtlich. „Oh ja da zu sag ich nur ich hab es geschaffte, ich bin der größte“ „Ohh mein Gott du sollst dich doch nicht immer selber feiern süßer sonnst denkt doch jeder das du ein Idiot bist hihi“ Kari musste sich das lachen verkneifen aber bevor sie lachen konnte Küsste ich sie auf den Mund. „Sind jetzt alle dar bitte guckt auch selber durch ich Zähle auch noch mal durch“ sagte Frau Bante unsere Klassen Lehrerin „Ja wir sind alle da Können wir jetzt los fahren“ fragte Arno einer aus unserer klasse „So da wir alle da sind ja Arno wir können jetzt los fahren“ sagte Frau Bante zu Arno. Wir fuhren 15 stunden bis zu unserem ziel dem Gardasee unterwegs machten wir 6 pausen und 2 Fahrer Wechsel, wir sahen wunderschöne Landschaften und dann endlich waren wir da wir stürmten alle aus dm Bus beim aussteigen stieß ich mir den kopf und klatschte nach hinten weck,Arno und Son(Ebenfalls in unserer Klasse) lachten mich so fort aus doch Tommy (Ebenfalls in unserer Klasse) half mir wieder hoch und fragte „Geht es dir gut Chrissy“ „ja danke Tommy diese Trottel können die nicht einmal die klappe halten“ „ach vergiss die doch du kennst die doch die machen das doch immer“ er half mir hoch und wir holten alle unsere Koffer. Ich war mit Davis, T.k. und Tommy in einem Zimmer. Am ersten Tag gingen wir alle runter ans Meer um eine runde zu schwimmen doch genau am erste tag sollte alles schlimm werden „Los Wer als letztes im Wasser ist ist ein nasses Schwein“ schrie T.K. und rannte runter ans Wasser doch Plötzlich kam eine riesige Wasser Masse hoch „Ohh mein Gott nicht hier ausgerechnet jetzt!!“ Schrien Davis, T.K., Kari und ich gleichzeitig denn plötzlich stand einer der 18 Heiligen Drachen vor uns aber er griff uns nicht an sonder versuchte telepathisch mit uns zu reden er sagte das er Aqua Drache der Meeres sei und zu den Heiligen Drachen gehört er will uns zu einem weiteren Drachen bringen der uns helfen soll, wir fragten ihn wie wir das machen sollten wir konnten unsere klasse nicht verlassen doch dann formten sich im Wasser drei gestalten die aus sahen wie wir dann sprach der Drache wieder aber diesmal mit seiner stimme „sie werden euch vertreten und jetzt kommt steigt auf ich bringe euch zu der Insel da drüben“ ich schaute zu Davis T.K. und Kari und fragte „wollen wir es machen“ „ja wenn wir dadurch unsere Welt retten können ja“ wir nickten Aqua zu und kletterten auf seinen rücken dann formte sich eine Wasser Kuppel um uns und wir tauchen ab „Wie ich es gesagt habe wir treffen mindestens auf einen von ihnen“ „ja da hattest du recht aber vergiss nicht das wir auch noch vor den Dämonen Lords auf der Hut sein müssen“ „ja T.K. ich weiß naja wie lange denkt ihr dauert es bis wir da sind“ „wir sin schon da Digiritter“ sagte Aqua und lies uns an Land gehen dann gab er uns noch Camping zeug und verschwand dann wieder im Wasser „Ohh na toll es hätte uns ruhig sagen können wenn oder wo wir suchen sollen“ Fluchte Davis laut um her „ganz ruhig Davis last uns erst mal los laufen“ und so liefen wir alle gemeinsam in den Wald um nach dem Weiterren Drachen zu suchen der uns helfen soll „Christopher können wir eine pause machen mir tun die Füße weh und es wir außerdem gleich dunkel“ sagte Kari zu mir und Davis stimmte ihr zu genau wie T.K. „Ok wenn ihr darauf besteht ihr seht doch diese kleine Stelle da auf den Felsvorsprung dort schlagen wir ein Lager auf, so Jungs ich hoffe ihr habt noch Energie „Ja wie so fragst du Christoper“ „nun das werdet ihr gleich sehen, Kari komm doch bitte mal her“ „Was Meinst du T.K. was hat er vor“ gerade als T.K., Davis Antworten wollte nahm ich Kari auf den Rücken und sprang Stück für Stück den Felsvorsprung hoch und das verschlug beiden die Sprache „Na los Jungs oder seit ihr so K-O“ Kaum sagte ich das und sie kletterten beide zu Kari und mir hoch „so ihr ruht euch kurz aus und ich schlage das Lager auf“ die anderen setzten sich hin und ich baute unsere zelte auf und nach ca.30 min war ich fertig „So jetzt noch ei Lagerfeuer und dann können wir schlafen gehen wer will das Holz holen“ „ich mach das“ Sagte Davis und ging los. „So da bin ich wieder“ rief Davis und kam mit eine Haufen Holz an „Oh mein Gott Davis was sollen wir denn mit so viel Holz“ „Keine Ahnung hätte ja sein Können das wir etwas mehr brauchen“ auf einmal mussten alle lachen und wir Machten das Feuer an und nach einer dreiviertel stunde die wir nur redeten gingen wir dann schlafen. Es war Nacht als wir alle durch ein Komisches Geräusch wach wurden „Was war das“ Schrie T.K. „keine Ahnung aber ich glaube wir wissen es gleich da ist ihrgent was in der Höhle“ und auf ein mal kam ein Drache aus der Höhle und verschwand im Boden aber im gleichen Moment erschien er hinter uns und sagte „Ihr seit also 4 der 15 Digiritter ich bin Erdro Drache der Erde und wie ihr gesehen habt kann ich mich in der erde verstecken und auch noch so einiges mit der Erde machen“ wir sahen uns an und dann fragte Kari „Erdro wie kannst du uns helfen wir müssen Schadow aufhalten“ „ich weiß das wir Schadow aufhalten müssen und ich Helfe euch in dem ich euch Transportiere und euch im Kampfe zur Seite stehe“ dann ging ich zu Erdro und sagte ihn das wir bereit sind und auch ihm helfen wenn er in Gefahr ist „Was ich und beschützt werden Omg ich bin einer der 18 Heiligen Drachen ich bin zu stark um mich von ihrgent wem um hauen zu lassen“ „sei lieber nicht so vor laut sonst könnte es zu spät sein“ plötzlich verschwand Erdro und tauchte unter uns wieder auf und flog mit uns über die Berge auf der Insel Bis zu einer Riesigen Schlucht „Hier wurde zuletzt eine Massive Energie quelle gemeldet und zwar die gleich die auch von Schadow aus ging“ sagte der Erd-Drache und lies uns runter „hmm ihrgent was stimmt hier nicht“ genau in dem Moment wo ich überlegte was da nicht stimmen könnte wurde Erdro von jemanden Angegriffen „Erdro was ist passiert geht es dir gut“ schrien alle und rannten zu ihm „So dieser Drache ist aus dem weg geräumt und nun diese Digiritter noch und meine Meister werden stolz auf den Besten Krieger sein den sie haben“ sagte eine unbekannte stimme „Was hast du getan das kann ich nicht verzeihen du hast einen Freund von mir verletzt das wirst du zahlen“ mir war egal wer es war ich hatte zwar kein Schwert bei mir geschweige den meinen Partner aber ich schlug die ganze zeit auf etwas Metallisches und dann sagte die stimme wieder etwas doch ich schlug weiter zu „du kannst das den ganzen tag machen meine beiden Schwerter sind aus Digi metal dem stärksten Metal was es gibt und ich bin Lord Omegamon ein Lakai der 7 Dämonen Lords und das ich meinen Spaß auch habe gebe ich dir ein Schwert das du wenigstens vernünftig angreifen kannst Kraft zu haben scheinst du ja nicht“ ich hielt ein und er warf mir ein Schwert zu doch genau das war sein Fehler „ohh danke und nun schüss“ ich griff Lord Omegamon mit dem Schwert ununterbrochen an dann bekam es mit das es ein Fehler war und rufte seine Diner zu sich es waren 6 Cyberdramon „ich schicke schnell eine Mail an den DP er soll unsere Digimon zu uns bringen (währen dessen beim DP in seiner Villa) „ohh eine Mail von Kari, was ok mach ich, gatomon komm wir müssen die digimon von Christopher, Davis, Kari und T.K. holen und zu ihnen bringen“ gatomon nickte und der DP öffnete ein Tor in die Digiwelt und brauchte nicht lange zu suchen weil die Digimon seine Anwesenheit in der Digiwelt spürten sie rannten gleich los und fragte warum er hier sei „Guilmon, Gatomon, Patamon und du Veemon ihr werdet gebraucht eure Partner sin in Gefahr“ ohne zu warten öffnete der DP wieder ein Tor zu uns „Hey da ist der DP und da sind Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon und Guilmon Christoper siehst du das“ plötzlich verschlug es Kari die Sprache als sie zu mir rüber schaute sie sah mir in die Augen und sah nur Zorn, Wut und Hass sie Fragte sofort Davis, T.K. dem DP, Veemon, beiden Gatomon, Patamon und Guilmon ob sich es schaffen können mich festzuhalten aber erst nach dem Kampf. „ja ich sagt das ja nur ungern aber ich glaube wir sollten eingreifen oder „ alle nickten und griffen an so das jeder von uns einen der Cyberdramon hatte sie waren auch schnell besiegt aber dann ging es ans ganze jetzt mussten wir alle gegen Lord Omegamon Kämpfen und leider waren wir nicht im Vorteil es war schnell und stark es machte uns langsam Stück für Stück fertig zum Schluss waren dann nur noch Guilmon und ich und Lord Omegamon wusste die schwäche von mir deshalb schnappte er sich Kari als Schild „du Feigling las sie gehen und Kampfe wie ein Mann“ „wie so sollte ich wenn ich dich auch so besiegen kann“ plötzlich ging meine Wut endgültig mit mir durch aber dadurch wurde auch eine seltsame macht geweckt es war ein Armorei und zwar das digiarmorei der Wut „guilmon siehst du das“ „ja Christopher das heißt ja dann“ „ja Guilmon du sagt es das heißt eine Neue digitation“ ich streckte zusammen mit guilmon die hand danach aus und Plötzlich wurden wir beide in ein Glanzendes licht getaucht und digitierten zusammen zu Sun Greymon „so jetzt wirt aufgedreht“ wir sammelten unsere Energie um unsere Geschwindigkeit und Starke zu verdreifachen und bevor es Lord Omegamon merkte war kari aus seiner Gewalt befreit „hä wie hast du das gemacht naja egal ich nehme es trotzdem mit dir auf und nun spüre meine Königs Klingen“ es Griff uns mit seinen Klingen an doch wir wichen jedem seiner Hiebe aus biss es immer langsamer wurde „war das schon alles jetzt sind wir dran Solare Sternen Schnitte“ es Formte sich aus reiner Energie ein Riesiges Schwert mit dem wir den Gegner mit einen Sternen hieb in jenseits schickten. Nach dem Kampf digitierten Guilmon und ich zurück und brachen vor Erschöpfung zusammen „Ok das war aber auch ein heiser Kampf und ich würde meinen das wir hier ein Lager auf schlagen ich denke mal die beiden haben eine menge an Kraft verbraucht und müssen schlafen ich werde auch noch hier bleiben Pfahls noch ihrgent was ist“ sagte der DP und half mit das Lager auf zubauen.